


Whips, Paddles, and Cock Rings

by Shire_Fey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: Lucius must learn to follow directions and Draco is the one to teach him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: This FanFic was written for my dear friend Shienna  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His silver white hair trailed down my quidditch toned muscles. I found myself whimpering as his wet row of kisses began to edge closer to my fully erect cock. I growled as he pulled away and looked up at me for instructions.

"Suck my cock now." I ground out through my clenched teeth. I knew I was becoming frustrated then suddenly I felt his hot mouth engulf my aching hard-on. I gripped the black silk sheets below me until my already pallid skin became even more so. I nearly came when I looked down to see his head bobbing up and down over my cock. It wasn't until I saw his tight ass rotating into the bed that I grabbed a handful of his silky hair and pulled his mouth from my dick.

"Get up now!" I hissed with eyes slivered thinly. He lowered his head meaning he realized what he had done and I let out a light sigh. “Against the wall.” I commanded in a slightly softer tone.

I pulled my whip from the side table and sauntered directly in front of him, my cock proudly erect. I let my eyes trail over his pale flesh and I felt my stomach drop and my dick become even harder. I swiped my tongue over my lower lip and let my teeth follow lightly. Then grabbing his erection, I pulled him closer.

"You should know better than to try to come without permission. You know better do you not?" I asked softly letting my lips touch his ear with each word.

He lowered his head till his lips nearly touched my shoulder and answered. "Yes Master."

I touched my lips once more to his ear. "How should you be punished?" I felt his body shiver at the idea.

"I will take any punishment you think I need, Master." He replied in a shaky voice.

I let go of his rock hard cock and smiled at the whimper that escaped his lips. I backed away and smiled hungrily. "Turn around." 

I pulled my whip with a flick of wrist. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth then let out a throaty moan. Once more I let my whip lick against his flesh. My wrist flickered in steady movements as I wrote on his flesh with my whip. I felt his body convulse when he felt my hot tongue lick the new wounds. Full throaty moans were all I could hear, that is until I pulled away. I smirked lightly and threw my whip onto the bed and turned towards the wall of my toys.

“Pet come; choose the dildo you want.” Although my voice was sugary sweet he knew I only used that voice when I was planning something that would be painfully pleasurable for him.

I watched him run his hands over the various sizes and shapes both muggle and wizard. He rose his arm and grabbed a rather ordinary sized muggle dildo. He placed it in my hand with his head lowered almost shyly. I quirked a brow at the toy and walked over to the wall and pulled down the one I wanted instead, which was a thick 12-inch long self-lubricating wizard dildo. I turned towards him to see his eyes hazed over with lust.

I carelessly threw his toy against the wall. I didn't look back because I knew that the wall grabbed onto the toy, after all it's magical, of course. I smirk at him and pointed to the wall he had been against only moments ago. I licked my lips walk closer to him but suddenly an idea stuck me. Again I found myself at the wall but this time I looked over my collection of paddles. I grabbed my favorite; it's about half an inch thick. Then, I spotted a cock ring that I thought would be perfect for teaching him when he may come.

I was torn from my musing as I heard a whimper from behind me. I have to admit he looked cute wiggling his ass in the air. I walked behind him and let my dick press against the crack of his ass. He pushed back against me whimpering hungrily. I slapped his ass with the paddle lightly as a warning and his movements stopped instantly although his whimpers didn't. Putting the paddle between my legs allowed me to I take the cock ring off of the dildo. I slipped my hand around his body and slid the cock ring on his dick. He shivered at the feeling of the cold metal against the hot flesh. I touched my finger to the symbol on the metal and felt it adjust itself to his body.

"Do you like that?" I purred into his ear. I dipped my head to once again lick at the wounds that marred his pale skin. He moaned and pushed back towards my mouth. "Naughty, naughty my pet." I scolded him my voice dripping with a hazy lust. I grabbed the paddle from between my legs and slapped the back of his thigh. "Answer me. Now!" I demanded.

"Yes Master." He moaned.

"Good boy, now for your punishment." I mewed into his ear softly while running the dildo in my hand between his slightly pink cheeks. His voice was torn between a scream and a moan as I fully sheathed the cock without preparation. A wave of my hand starts dildo and instantly he begins to moan. "Now my sweet if you move I will have to spank you." I couldn't help but gaze at his ass hungrily. The site alone was enough to make me give a sharp tug to my balls to seize my climax from taking me.

I pushed against his body, making sure my dick pressed into him, as I whispered. "If you’re a good boy I'll let you ride me when I fuck you." I know what my voice can do to him. In fact I have brought him to climax with less. Moments later, although it longer than I thought he would last, he rubbed into my cock.

The sound of wood against flesh makes my cock jump and the site of his ass made me decide the punishment was good enough. For now at least. His whimpers are almost endearing as I take the dildo out of his glorious ass.

"Bed now!" I ordered with a voice dripping with lust.

I walk to the bed and lay down remembering I said he could ride me. "Ride me, hard, fast, and do it now."

He straddled my waist. His ass hovering above my aching cock made me grind my teeth. He dropped down onto my dick hard and both of our faces mixed with pain and pleasure. Luckily, he soon found a rhythm. His head tilted back and he moaned as he bounced up and down on my dick. Almost all too soon we came in a blissful unison. He collapsed on my shoulder, panting heavily. I pulled his hips up while I softened out of his body.

"I love you, Lucius." I whispered softly into his hair.

He slid off of my body onto his side next to me. "I love you too son."

I sighed softly and pulled the covers over us as the heat from our sex began to fade. I only wish that he had loved me before he had taken me in his bed.

Fin


End file.
